powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Dragon Physiology
The power to become a dragon of godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced variation of Dragon Physiology. Also Called *Divine Dragon Physiology *Dragon Deity/God Physiology *Lóngshén Physiology *Ryūjin Physiology Capabilities User with this ability is a dragon or draconic being of godly power. The user's power is to be considered utterly fearsome as it's that which no dragon could ever hope to overcome or even equal, making them essentially the absolute pinnacle of all dragons. Applications *All Dragon-based Powers *Environmental Adaptation *Cosmic Manipulation **Cosmic Awareness *Divine Force Manipulation/Demonic Force Manipulation *Draconic Element Manipulation **Conceptual Element Manipulation **Elemental Breath **Elemental Manipulation *Draconic Energy Manipulation *Dragon Creation *Flight/Wing Manifestation *Immortality/Absolute Immortality *Invulnerability/Absolute Invulnerability *Nigh Omnipotence *Nigh Omnipresence *Nigh Omniscience *Omnificence *Shapeshifting/Omnifarious *Supernatural Condition/Absolute Condition *Transcendent Force Manipulation *Prime Being Variations *Divine Beast Physiology *Leviathan Physiology *Primordial Dragon Physiology *Primordial Entity Physiology **Primordial Force Manipulation *Tannin Physiology Associations *Angelic Dragon Physiology *Bahamut Physiology *Dragon Physiology *Magic *Nature Manipulation *Omnipotence *Ouroboros Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Known Users See Also: Dragons Are Divine. Gallery bahamut.jpg|Bahamut (Dungeon & Dragons) The Platinum Dragon in his dragonic and favored human form. King Ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah (Godzilla) File:Fou_Lu_BoFIV.jpg|Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire IV) is an ancient Dragon God. Dragon_Goddess_H.png|Dragon Goddess (Valkyrie Crusade) Ophis_profile.png|Ophis (Highschool DxD) known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Dragon of Infinity is the strongest being in the world alongside Great Red and Trihexa. Great_Red_appearing_and_showing_Issei_and_Rias_the_way_out.jpg|Great Red (Highschool DxD), the Dragon of the Apocalypse. Anankos portrait.png|Anankos (FE: Fates) Winged dragon of ra.jpg|The Winged Dragon of Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) despite being a "Divine Beast Type" is described as an ancient Egyptian Dragon God. M&M Heroes dragon god asha.jpg|Asha (Might & Magic: Heroes) is the primordial dragon goddess of order, creator of the world of Ashan. Tiamat.jpg|Tiamat (Dungeon & Dragons) is the Queen and Mother God of all evil dragons. Avatar_of_Akatosh.jpg|Akatosh (The Elder Scrolls) is the draconic god of time and the top god of the Nine Divines. Alduin Elder Scrolls V Skyrim.png|Alduin (The Elder Scrolls), the World Eater, the firstborn of Akatosh and the strongest of all dragon kind. Quetzalcoatl - Lucoa.jpg|Quetzacoatl/Lucoa (Ms Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) is an aztec dragon goddess, though she lost her title after getting drunk and causing a scandal involving her younger sister, she still retains her powers as a deity. Tohru_Part-Dragon.png|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid), the daughter of the Emperor of Demise, is a supremely powerful dragon, capable of bringing about Armageddon. File:Rayquaza_spiral.gif|Rayquaza (Pokémon) Ultra Necrozma artwork.png|Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon), "The Blinding One". Zygarde 100%.jpg|Zygarde (Pokémon), guardian of the Earth and her ecosystem. God Ryu.jpg|After merging with Fou-Lu, Ryu (Breath of Fire IV) became the Yorae Dragon a divine dragon-like being whose power rivals that of all of the Endless. Shinryu_Dissidia.png|Shinryu (Final Fantasy) wields such destructive power that even gods fear him. Grima1.jpg|Grima (Fire Emblem) is the Fell Dragon, wielding power massive enough to raise a legion of undead and bring the world to ruin. Naga_Awakening_Sprite.png|Naga (Fire Emblem) is the Divine Dragon, and Grima's polar opposite. TikiKakusei.png|As Naga's daughter, Tiki (Fire Emblem) is also a Divine Dragon, and possesses such vast power that if she were to degenerate, the world would be destroyed. Daurgothoth - E. M. Gist.jpg|Daurgothoth, the creeping doom (Forgotten Realms) has transcended the limitations of the dragon species as a whole, becoming a virtually divine dragon who powers surpass that of all dragons and is near-equal to the dragon gods. Drago.png|After absorbing all the demon chi of his demonic relatives, Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures) became a nigh-all powerful god-like dragon. TMNT_Kavaxas.png|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) is the lord of the demodragons that reside within the Netherworld. As a being not of the physical reality, Kavaxas possesses abilities that surpass that of mortals, being immune to conventional weaponry and psychic powers and able to raise the dead. Acnologia transforming into dragon.gif|Known as the Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) is the strongest dragon in the world, which no one, not even Igneel the King of the Fire Dragons, could have stand a chance against him in the fight. Evilzaag.png|Velezark (Fire Emblem Warriors) is a powerful Chaos Dragon, able to consume dimensions and manipulate space and time. The_golden_dragon.jpg|The Golden Dragon (Captain N: The Game Master) is a godlike dragon whose power rivals that of all other dragons, including the Dragon Lord. Magnadramon.jpg|Magnadramon (Digimon) Huanglongmon.jpg|Huanglongmon (Digimon) Mkdrenderdragonking2eo.png|When empowered by the seven Kamidogu, Onaga (Mortal Kombat) became a nigh all-powerful being... Onaga_vs_deadly_alliance.png|...able to fight and overpower the combined might of Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Raiden... Onaga_amulet.png|...and survive Raiden's self-destruct attack. OMEGA.jpg|After assimilating all seven Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) became the supremely powerful Omega Shenron, a self-proclaimed God of Destruction with the power to destroy the entire universe with his negative energy. Firstbourne (Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu).png|Firstbourne (Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu), the Mother of all Dragons, has every elemental power her offspring's. Thunder_Roaring.png|Thunder (The Dragon Prince) the Archdragon of the Sky was the most recent King of the Dragons. SolRegem.png|Sol Regem (The Dragon Prince) the Archdragon of the Sun. Crimson Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D).jpg|Crimson Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D) Megidramon.jpg|When Guilmon (Digimon Tamers) digivolved to the Mega level using Takato's anger, he became Megidramon, a monstrous dragon that wielded the full destructive power of the Digital Hazard... Dragon Howling.gif|...which was such that his very existence threatened to destabilize the Digital World. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Transcendent Powers